Kim Shik Choi
Sergeant Kim Shik Choi was a Korean soldier who served in the Korean Republican Army and fought in the Korean War and the Vietnam War. He is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Tropic Strike. Biography Korean War Kim was conscripted into the Korean Army at the start of the Korean War, and he fights at the battles of the Busan Perimeter, fighting off Communist assaults. With that, he then assists US landings at Inchon, striking Communist positions at Inchon. He then helps assault and seize Seoul. Kim then helps the US forces in fighting the Chinese in a battle at Chochiwon. While fighting Chinese forces and defenses, Kim spots James Johnson, the commander of Charlie Sims, attempting to defect to the Communists, discovering that Johnson had been trading weapons with the Chinese. Johnson attacks Kim, but Kim ends up killing him for his betrayal. However, the incident is barely witnessed by Sims, who comes to deeply resent Kim, believing he had betrayed and murdered Johnson. Vietnam War Kim remains with the Korean Army and is sent to Vietnam, fighting in the province of Binh Dinh. He eventually leads reinforcements to help relieve the siege happening at Khe Sanh, where he reunites with Sims. Upon seeing him, Sims attempts to attack Kim, still upset over Johnson's death, but Sims is restrained. Sims continues to bitterly resent Kim. Later on, Kim finds Sims and his men surrounded by Communists, so he and his troops rescue them and get them out. Though Sims is still resentful, Kim finally reveals the truth about Johnson, causing Sims to reevaluate his views on the incident and gain more respect for Kim. As such, Kim and Sims start becoming good friends. Heading to Hanoi, Kim fights in the outskirts of Hanoi, then covers Sims and Calvin Shirley in fighting through the streets of the city and holding buildings. Afterwards, Kim then helps Sims and Shirley in fighting in the Binh Dinh province, helping a combined US-Korean force in fighting through the Communist forces and defenses in the jungles of Binh Dinh and fighting to the Citadel. Kim helps Sims and Shirley storm the Citadel, making their way to a tower. Sims and Kim then fight to defend the tower until US reinforcements arrive, holding the tower. During the fight, Kim saves Sims from a sniper, then pushes him out of the way as a tank fires on his position, and though he saves Sims, Kim is killed. Personality and Traits Kim was a rather stoic and stern man who was usually very quiet. He was often troubled with his past actions and he was somewhat self-loathing. Even so, he did greatly care for his comrades and did his best to care for them and help them, and he was very protective of his comrades. Relationships Charlie Sims Kim constantly received the ire and bitter resentment from Sims, due to Kim being involved in the death of Sims' former commander, James Johnson. As such, Sims acted very confrontational and hostile to Kim and even tried to attack him, despite being restrained. Kim usually tolerated and put up with Sims' attacks, but he does care for him, as he goes out of his way to save him. Kim finally reveals the truth about Johnson's betrayal, forcing Kim to kill him. As such, Sims grows to deeply respect and care for Kim in return, the two becoming good friends, and Kim would even sacrifice himself to save Sims. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harbingers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Right Hand Category:Guardians Category:One Man Army Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Survivors Category:Passionate Learners Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Homicidal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Insecure Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:War Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Envious Category:Brutes Category:Hunters Category:Outcasts Category:Gaolers Category:Authority Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Assassin Category:Enforcers Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Rescuers Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased